Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screencasting, and in particular to methods for screencasting and systems and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Screencasting technology could deliver video data to or from desktop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and other devices by wired or wireless way. It allows users to, for example, duplicate image of display from a mobile phone or a tablet computer onto a television, or share a laptop screen with the conference room projector in real-time. Both the sending and receiving devices must support screencasting for the technology to work. The sending device, also referred to as the screencasting source, provides the duplicated computer screen to the receiving device, also referred to as the screencasting sink, to display. Users may input messages via an input device, such as a keyboard or a keypad, equipped in the receiving device. Typically, the input message cannot be updated on the display of the receiving device directly. The receiving device needs to transmit the input messages to the sending device to force the sending device to update its computer screen, and then the sending device provides the updated computer screen to the receiving device to display. However, the aforementioned message interchanges delay the computer screen update of the receiving device. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for screencasting and systems and apparatuses using the same to address the aforementioned drawbacks.